plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Bobsled Team
The Zombie Bobsled Team is a group of four zombies in a bobsled. All four zombies wear red body suits to represent that their team color is red. They only appear after a Zomboni has left an ice trail. They will push a bobsled onto the lawn, and once it is completely on the screen, they will jump in. While in the bobsled, they are very fast and usually cannot be stopped. The bobsled will fade away after the end of the bobsled goes off the ice or if the sled is destroyed, after which the four zombies will walk forward normally. After this they act like four regular zombies. They are usually the fourteenth type of zombies the player will encounter in Adventure Mode, but they can be skipped by destroying the ice trails quickly. However, if the player hasn't encountered them, but has already seen the Zomboni, the game will list them as encountered in the Suburban Almanac. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Bobsled Team These zombies appear in teams of four. Toughness: low (each zombie) Bobsled Toughness: low Special: only appears on ice Zombie Bobsled Team worked hard to get where they are. They live together, eat brains together, sleep together, and train together to become a cohesive zombie unit. Overview The team and the bobsled absorb 54 normal damage shots altogether. The bobsled absorbs 14 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 and 10 normal damage shots before disintegrating at 14 normal damage shots. Each zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and each zombie's appearance changes upon absorptions of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 3-6, 3-7, 3-9, 3-10 *Mini-games: Bobsled Bonanza *Co-op Mode: Co-op Bowling *Others: Versus Mode It never appears apart from a Zomboni or an Ice Trail. Strategy The Zombie Bobsled Team fortunately only appears where a Zomboni has left a trail of ice, unless fighting Dr. Zomboss, in which case they will not appear at all. The bobsled has low toughness, although it is quite hard to destroy the bobsled before it reaches the end of the ice trail due to its high speed. Potato Mines are handy against these zombies, as a Potato Mine at the end of the ice trail will destroy both the bobsled and its occupants if timed correctly. The player can also use a Chomper but note it must be planted before the bobsled disappears. Peashooters don't work well with them, so the player should use Area of Effect plants such as Fume-shroom or Spikeweed instead. Jalapenos can melt the ice that the bobsled team arrives on, as well as destroying the bobsled and its occupants. Instant kills are a good choice against these zombies as they will kill all of them because most instant kills have a high range. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game For more strategy, see Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies. At the beginning of the level, use Potato Mines (highly recommended) and other cheap instant kills to defend against these zombies. Replace these with Spikeweeds, as three will be able to kill the zombies once the bobsled disappears. It is unnecessary to upgrade these to Spikerocks, although it has minimal effect the zombies do die faster, while the main reason to upgrade being the Zombonis. Note: Before the bobsled reaches the Ice Trail, it is considered as a single unit and so, it can be taken out by instant kills (except Squash or Potato Mine) and even Chompers will eat them. The player can also use a Jalapeno to destroy the Zombie Bobsled Team and the ice trail. Gallery Bobsled.png|The Bobsled Bobsled2.png|First degrade Bobsled3.png|Second degrade Bobsled4.png|Third degrade (disintegrating) TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Bobsled Teams DS Zombie Bobsled Team.png|Zombie Bobsled Team in the DS version Bobsledx.png|HD Zombie Bobsled Team Zombie-Bobsled-Team.gif|Animated Zombie Bobsled Team Black car and jumping dudes.PNG|Burnt Zombie Bobsled Team Bobsledseedselection.png|Zombie Bobseld Team in the seed selection screen ZombieBobsledTeam.PNG|Whole Zombie Bobsled Team ZombieBobsledTeam2.PNG|Two Zombie Bobsled Teams BobsledTeamTrailer.png|Zombie Bobsled Team in the trailer. Team no arm.JPG|A Bobsled Zombie that lost his arm ZOMBIEBOBSLEDTEAMFROZEN.PNG|A frozen Bobsled Zombie ZOMBIEBOBSLEDTEAMFROZEN1.PNG|A frozen Bobsled Zombie lost his arm Bobsled first de.JPG|Zombie Bobsled Team with first degrade Bobsled Bobsled second de.JPG|Zombie Bobsled Team with second degrade Bobsled Bobsled third de.JPG|Zombie Bobsled Team with third degrade Bobsled Dead Bobsled.JPG|A dead Bobsled Zombie Bobsled Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Imitater Bobsled.png|Imitater Bobsled Zombie (Hacked) Bobsled DS2.png|Another Zombie Bobsled Team in the DS version Trivia *The bobsled says "Brains or Bust" on its side and has a picture of a brain on the front of the bobsled. *The Zombie Bobsled Team (except for Bobsled Bonanza), the Zombie Yeti (except level 4-10 second time and afterward), Dr. Zomboss, the Backup Dancer and the Flag Zombie are the only zombies that are never shown in the seed selection screen on normal levels. *The Zombie Bobsled Team doesn't move in the plant selection screen of the mini-game Bobsled Bonanza, because it has no standing animation. *When one zombie in the Zombie Bobsled Team bites a Garlic, it will not make a face but instead only make a "bleh" sound. *Strange enough, the Chomper can eat the Zombie Bobsled Team whole if they are still in the bobsled. *In the Zombie Bobsled Team's Suburban Almanac, an ice trail can be seen next to it. *The Zombie Bobsled Team is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being the Pogo Zombie, the Newspaper Zombie, the new Dancing Zombie and the Snorkel Zombie. *The Zombie Bobsled Team, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, the Digger Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Dancing Zombie, the Backup Dancers, the Balloon Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie are the only zombies that do not appear during the battle with Dr. Zomboss. *In Versus Mode, even though the Zomboni can be selected, the Zombie Bobsled Team cannot. Instead, the Zombie Bobsled Team will appear automatically after the Zomboni leaves an Ice Trail, even partial ones. The other eight zombies not available in seed selection include the Backup Dancer, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, Dr. Zomboss, and the aquatic zombies (the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie). *The Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dancing Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't have a single laceration on their clothes. *Small Zombie Bobsled Teams have a normal-sized bobsled. *The Zombie Bobsled Team will be added to the almanac if you meet the Zomboni, regardless of not encountering it. It will be added after the player finishes Level 3-6. *In Plants vs. Zombies trailer, the words "Zombie Bobsled Team??" are shown before the words "GET READY TO SOIL YOUR PLANTS!". This is because a Zombie Bobsled Team is shown in the preview. *The Zombie Bobsled Team, the Imp, and the Backup Dancers are the only zombies that depend on another zombie; the Zombie Bobsled Team requires a Zomboni, except in Bobsled Bonanza . *If the player uses a Jalapeno when all the Bobsled zombies are jumping in the bobsled, they will turn to ash in the air and eventually vaporize instead of crumbling. It also happens when the player uses a Cherry Bomb or most other explosives and blow it in the left or right side. *The Zombie Bobsled Team are one of the seven zombies that fall backwards when killed; the other six being the Dancing Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the Football Zombie, the Balloon Zombie, the Imp, and the Giga-Football Zombie. *In the DS(i) version, a crow will have goggles of the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the Zombie will wear the goggles. *The Zombie Bobsled Team is the only zombie that does not move its body and vehicle that appears in the seed selection screen. *In Survival: Endless, Zombie Bobsled Team is one of two zombies that will not appear. The other is Dr. Zomboss. *If the Zombie Bobsled Team is in its bobsled, it cannot be slowed, however, if the Bobsled was destroyed, the individual zombies can be slowed. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, when a Bobsled Zombie bites a Garlic, the animation for moving to the other lane is not shown. *The zombie bobsled's jaw is moved forward. This is definitely a glitch, but, this is fixed on the iPhone and Nintendo DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies. *The Zombie Bobsled Team doesn't have a burnt animation while they are still on the bobsled. It shares this trait with the Zombie Yeti, Balloon Zombie (while on his balloon), and the Aquatic Zombies (Ducky Tube Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, and Snorkel Zombie). *In Wabby Wabbo, the bobsled will make the sound of an engine breaking down as the Zombie Bobsled Team drives it. The words "BRAIN OOZE!" appears on the side of the bobsled. *If the player looks closely, there are small spikes on the Zombie Bobsled Team's shoes. *In the "reanim" folder, instead of saying "zombie_bobsled_head", it says "zombie_bobsled_newhead", possibly because PopCap has an older head that wasn't released in the final version of Plants vs. Zombies. *The Zombie Bobsled Team (without the Bobsled) move faster in the DS version. **They also eat faster, at about the rate of a Ladder Zombie (DS version's eating rate). *Sometimes in Versus Mode, when the Zombies side wins, but the lawn still has an Ice Trail, the Zombie Bobsled Team can appear anytime even after the player claimed the Trophy. *In the DS version, in Bobsled Bonanza, after the Zombie Bobsled Team lost the bobsled, the Ice Trail after it will also disappear. This may be a glitch. *When a Bobsled is destroyed while a Cattail is shooting at it, some of its spikes will fly forward for a while, then suddenly turn to target the first bobsled zombie in turn. *In its Almanac entry, it says that they do everything together. This is usually how Olympic bobsled teams act. *In Adventure Mode, Zombie Bobsled Teams only appear in Pool levels. See Also *Zomboni *Bobsled Bonanza *Bobsled Category:Zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies